Resident Evil - A Winter's Tale
by Eric VanDerBoom
Summary: Leon's headed back to his apartment just before Christmas. But a gift of a person ends up joining him...


**A/N: I realize this story's a bit late, as I'd planned to release it sometime around Christmas, but of course, time got away from me since it's one of the busier times of the year. Still, at least I'm managing to release it before the winter season is over, so there's that.**

 **Anyway, what happens here? Leon and Ada spend a Christmas together, with she giving Leon a rather unique present...**

 **I actually remember a friend of mine saying she'd do something like what Ada does for her fiancé, and the idea just stuck in my head. Then, as I was writing this, I thought that idea would be perfect for here. You'll find out.**

 **Soundtrack:**

 **My Chemical Romance - The World Is Ugly**

 **Frank Sinatra - You Make Me Feel So Young**

 **Jane Siberry - It Can't Rain All The Time**

 **Queen - A Winter's Tale**

 **Enjoy! -Eric.**

* * *

Resident Evil - A Winter's Tale

Mid-December 2012

Hunched over a steaming mug of hot chocolate in the warm, well-lit café, Leon Kennedy absentmindedly watched the snow swirling lazily to the ground outside, street lamps casting light orange halos in which the flakes sparkled. Leon let a calm, gentle smile come to his face at the sight, a peaceful feeling flooding his body even as his mind continued to work.

It was only a matter of days until Christmas hit; though others would argue that it was nothing more than overly commercialized hype made to separate people from their money, Leon surprisingly held the holiday in high esteem. He couldn't quite put a finger on the reason, other than perhaps his old faith and the fact that the atmosphere and feeling always made him feel the most relaxed.

This year had made him happier than most, however - he'd been managing to stay in contact with the friends he'd had quite well, deepening those bonds and opening himself more to the people he cared about. Claire had been up to visit just the week before, and only a couple years prior, he'd helped her and the rest of their mutual friends welcome Chris back from Africa. The occasion only brought more glad tidings with the news of Jill Valentine's survival and the death of the treacherous Albert Wesker - Leon took a small note of pride in the fact that Chris had given him his personal thanks for the report Leon had typed up for him in preparation for that mission.

And yet, all of that began to seem more of another world to him, even as he finished the last drops of the delicious hot drink. It all seemed to link back to that mysterious and beautiful specter of a woman who, even though their visits were short and their timing sporadic, had motivated him to change himself for the better - visiting his parents' graves, deepening his friendships, and taking time for himself when he felt he'd been working too hard. It had come to one of those times tonight, which had resulted in him coming to this little place and watching the snow gently fall, drinking hot chocolate for the first time since he was a kid.

 _Still as delicious as it was back then,_ Leon thought, leaving a generous tip behind with the empty mug before grabbing his leather driving jacket and slipping into it as he headed out into the chilly December night. Buttoning the rather heavy leather garment up, Leon kept his gaze to the dark and clear night sky, feeling as if the stars themselves were floating downwards to cast a soft ivory blanket over the earth on which feet tread and cars traveled where they may. Yet, Leon also noticed that the street around him was blissfully quiet, furthering the peaceful feeling.

It was only when he turned around the corner to the street that led to his apartment, however, that Leon felt he was being followed closely by someone just around him. He didn't feel threatened - even if he did, he could more than take care of himself - so he thought nothing of it at first and waited for the feeling of being tailed to leave him. When it only persisted, Leon slowly stopped in his tracks and took a glance around him, only to see nothing but houses lit by their pleasant Christmas lights and the soft glistening flakes falling through the lights' aura. He then turned fully behind him to face the way he came, but still he saw no one.

Casting a wary eye around him again, Leon finally decided that he didn't need to worry-

"Looking for someone?"

-when he heard the seductive, smooth voice of the woman who had haunted his life ever since Raccoon City. Slowly, keeping his hands in his jacket pockets, Leon turned to see her, dressed in a dark red coat lined with fur and black legging-like pants that adhered to her legs like a second skin. Her light pale face was slightly flushed from the cold, but Ada Wong showed no signs of being remotely bothered by it. On the contrary, a light smile stayed firmly on her face, as if she were genuinely happy to see him.

"I was...it looks like I just found her though", Leon finally managed to answer as he drew himself together, his gut telling him she wasn't there to hurt him. Still, there was the wondering about why she was here - an eternal question between them, he mused.

She seemed to read Leon's face, and answered, "Even someone in my line of work gets the holidays off, Mr. Kennedy. And D.C. is quite pretty this time of year, don't you agree?"

Ada was teasing him again, just as she always did. The worst part, however, was that Leon always liked it from her - maybe he'd just gotten used to it.

Still, two could play at this game. "That the only reason you're here?" Leon jested, a curiously cheeky smile slowly spreading onto his face as he stepped closer to her.

"Could be", Ada shrugged. "I mean, I'm not big on holidays, but if I had to pick one, it has to be the one with the handsome secret agent and the pretty lights against the snow. Besides, I know he'd like the company."

Leon had to chuckle at that. "Well, you're not wrong - I do appreciate you being around."

"How'd you know it was you I'm talking about?" Ada asked, that teasing tone still in her voice as she hooked her arms through one of Leon's, looking up into his eyes.

"Agent's hunch", Leon answered mock-seriously before chuckling again, walking alongside her through the soft white fluff that led to his apartment building. His jab was met by another soft, musical laugh from the mysterious Asian-American woman who now held his arm.

Through their many encounters over the years - up to and including "that night" only a few short years prior - Leon had slowly learned that it wouldn't do to persist in asking Ada a reason for anything, as she would give it if and when she thought it was necessary. With her occupation in corporate espionage and its darker cousin of assassination when the time called, such a manner as that was unfortunately necessary, even with all the questions he had. Even with soft spots in Ada's heart - a rarity, Leon believed, with he occupying one of them - he'd just have to be patient. What would come would come.

Besides, with Ada by his side, Leon knew they wouldn't have much time together, and for some reason, now especially was one time when he wanted to make every second count.

"You alright there, handsome?"

Leon turned to look at Ada, who'd been quietly observing him for a short time, and he realized he'd been very visibly deep in thought. He had to remind himself that enjoying the time and space he was in involved actually doing so rather than just thinking about it. With how hard he worked, what seemed harder was leaving his work mentality at the DSO offices where it belonged with the rest of his work.

"Yeah...I guess my mind just decided to head back to the office without me all of a sudden", Leon answered sheepishly. "I mean, I've been doing better outside of work, but it's still taking a toll on me."

"Well, I can certainly see all of that", Ada observed, a commending tone in her words as she looked at the agent's handsome face - the hint of scruff, the long blonde bangs, and the blue eyes that still hadn't lost their glimmer even as they showed remnants of the strain that came with Leon's job. "And I'm glad to see you're getting better too, Leon."

It was then that Leon noticed Ada looking at him, and he stopped dead in his tracks to return that gaze, his eyes taking in every detail of her face once again before they settled on her warm brown eyes. Of all the things about Ada that hypnotized him the most, it had to be those very eyes and her soft, smooth voice - constantly haunting his dreams while making sure that dreams were all they were. But if this was a dream, it was one he didn't wake up from.

Nature decided to remind him that all of this was real - a stray snowflake lazily found its way to Leon's nose, and the slight shock of cold was enough for him to involuntarily wrinkle his nose, earning a soft smile and laugh from Ada. "Well, that was just precious."

Chuckling softly, Leon lightly nudged Ada's shoulder before they took off toward his apartment again, replying, "You just love catching me with my guard down."

"Maybe I just love the fact that I've already caught you, period?" Ada teased, her warm breath ghosting across his cheek as she leaned closer to him. She noticed Leon suppress a light shudder before recovering with a facetious "I can't think why."

That's when he noticed that at her side, Ada was holding a small scarlet purse that seemed to be bulging with a few items.

"What's in there?"

"Just some things I got for an early Christmas gift, Leon. I don't know if I'll be able to give it to you right at Christmas, so better early than late, right?" Ada stated.

"And just what might that be?" Leon asked, lightly teasing.

"You'll find out soon enough - no need to get impatient", she jabbed at him.

"Will I indeed?"

"Are you suspicious of me, Agent Kennedy?" Ada jabbed back, lightly elbowing his ribs with another soft laugh as they drew close to the building's door. "I promise you, tonight you have nothing to worry about. There's only one thing I want."

"What's that?" Leon dared himself to ask, his hand on the door as he waited.

He saw her slowly let a deep breath in and out of her lungs before she looked back at him, her eyes suddenly seeming older than the rest of her. Yet there was something in them that, although Leon couldn't put a finger on him, both excited and terrified him about her.

But then, that was how it always was with Ada - beautiful, mysterious, alluring, dangerous, seductively helpful, undoubtedly deadly.

Heartbreakingly lovely, yet someone with their feelings on constant lockdown.

Which of those qualities would she show the most of this time? Or would it be amid all of them? Or perhaps he was thinking about it too much and should just let what would be well enough alone.

All of this flashed through the agent's mind in the second before the lovely spy before him answered, "For one, I wouldn't mind just enjoying the holiday season, handsome, as long as you're alright with helping to turn the rest of the world down for tonight."

At this, Leon tilted his head, looking at her curiously. "Ada...what's going on? Why are you here?"

"I thought I just told you, Leon", Ada jabbed, the playfulness returning to her voice with a wink. "Overthinking doesn't suit you, handsome."

"Not what I meant", Leon fired back sardonically. "I mean, are you ok? No one's following you, you're not in danger?"

"Only from being interrogated to death, at this point", she responded, an impatient and somewhat testy tone starting to creep into her voice. "I can take care of myself, you know."

At this, Leon was about to fire back again, but Ada saw him catch himself and let out a sigh, before feeling the weight of his hands on her shoulders. "I know you can, Ada. I just...worry after every time we meet. I'm concerned, that's all."

She certainly couldn't fault him for that. Even after all these years the two of them had grown up and grown older, competence rising for them both, it felt nice to know that out of the many people she thought would - and had - used her over the years of espionage and bullets spent on worse, one person was still looking out for her.

She let the matter go as she drew him closer, placing a soft hand on his cold face. "I know, Leon. Trust me, I know how you are. But, at least for tonight, you don't have to be concerned about me - I'm right here", Ada reassured him with a light smile that flickered to teasing with a sly wink. "Besides, as I said before, who says we can't celebrate Christmas a little bit early, hm?" she finished, her tone upbeat, cheeky, but with a mischievous undercurrent.

And, as he observed the way she moved while she sauntered to the elevator, Leon decided that he did indeed want to celebrate early.

Especially if it meant celebrating it with her.

* * *

They made it up to his place, Ada noticing how much fresher Leon's apartment seemed - he'd properly cleaned it just recently, judging from the apple cinnamon scent in the air and how newly soft the carpet felt beneath her stocking-clad feet. To fit the mood of the season, there was even a small Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, a few presents gathered around it.

"I hope I'm not imposing on any plans you had for tonight, handsome", Ada called to Leon, who was in the kitchen and surprisingly cooking dinner.

"As long as you're fine with doing what I had planned", Leon fired back with a smile. "It was just this and revisiting an old movie I haven't seen since I was a teenager."

"An old Christmas special, is that it?" Ada prodded teasingly, and she heard Leon laughing a bit in response.

"I think Christmassy would be the last word used to describe this. Funnily enough, I think it's more suited for Halloween."

At this, Ada's interest was piqued, even as the feelings inside her became those of uncertainty and surrealism. Here they were, two agents from very different organizations - he from the government that wanted people like her, a spy and even a killer, locked away - and they'd been crossing each other's paths randomly ever since that fateful September night back in Raccoon City.

And now, she was at his place. Practically on a date. No - _definitely_ on a date. The irony of the fact that she was uneasy in a situation that most thought of as 'normal' didn't escape her.

Even Leon seemed to notice, as he brought over two plates of food, simply cooked chicken on top of pasta with alfredo. "Feels kinda surreal, doesn't it?" he asked, sitting down on the couch beside her and leaning over to pick up a DVD case.

"Oh, you have no idea", Ada agreed, and yet she knew that, of all the people she associated with, Leon would understand the most. Her case was proven when Leon matched her gaze with a sad little smile on his handsome face.

"Still, I think one of things to not do is be sad about it at least", she jabbed, lightly poking the tip of his nose. "Although..." She then stabbed the tongs of her fork through one of the pieces of chicken, bringing it to her mouth and starting to eat.

"Well?"

Leon could tell Ada was surprised, even as she was taking great efforts to not let it show. "You've been learning a lot, haven't you, handsome?" she commended, her tone telling him what he needed to know about how he did.

"Maybe", he jabbed, bringing some of his food to his own mouth. Before they knew it, the plates were empty and their stomachs properly filled.

Even through the food-induced stupor, Ada noticed Leon gazing longingly at her again, the sad smile returning to his face but with a hint of childlike goofiness. "What is it, Leon?"

"Hm?" Leon hummed. "Oh...I was just about to ask how long you had before you...well..."

Even though he didn't finish this though, Ada knew perfectly what he meant - when she finally had to leave. At that, Ada decided to leave him hanging in silence for only a few seconds - a wait that seemed like an eternity even to her as she decided whether or not to fully fess up -before finally answering, "At least until this time tomorrow night", a light chuckle escaping after her answer.

It was quickly matched by one of Leon's own, and a reply of "You know, I hate you sometimes."

Her response was to gently nestle up to him, nuzzling up his neck as a hand traveled over his chest and she whispered, "Say that enough, and you might actually believe it, Leon. But we can hope that doesn't happen, can't we?"

It was then that she noticed the DVD that had laid beside Leon as they ate. "What's that?"

Picking it up, he answered, "Oh, that movie I told you about; it was one of my favorites when I was back in high school." He showed it to her, and Ada's interest was piqued - a man in dark clothing and pale makeup looking dolefully at her, the logo of the movie "The Crow" emblazoned across the front.

"Now what's this about?"

"You'll see", Leon answered, taking it and placing it in the DVD player just below the widescreen TV on he stand.

The movie began in earnest, and as they watched together, Ada felt that had she been her past self - before Raccoon City - she may have scoffed at its supernatural premise. But here and now she found herself rather drawn to it: a man and his fiancé are murdered by a horrible gang the night before Halloween. But a year later, the man comes back from the grave to seek revenge, led by a crow that links him to the realms of the living and the dead. Along the way, the man interacts with a good cop in the bad city and a young teenage girl, getting the girl's mom off of drugs and restoring the cop's faith in his city. The climax came when the gang leader, his girlfriend, and top lieutenant find out about the man's link with his crow and try to kill them both, only for the man to finish them off before his love takes him, presumably, to heaven. As the film played on, Ada took the time to ask some questions about the film's aspects, which Leon answered the best that he could. Turned out, the movie was based on a comic book which its creator wrote as a way to deal with the death of his girlfriend, and the movie was completed after its star, Brandon Lee - who was supposed to get married a week after the film was finished - died on set from a defective gun blank.

With that in mind, Ada couldn't help but question the meanings behind those stories as the film finished with its final line of "...but real love is forever." She thought about all that she'd seen in that movie - even when the man lost his abilities when his crow got shot, it didn't stop him from avenging his love, while also redeeming himself in a sense. That story of a love destroyed seemed to pervade every aspect of the movie right back from its roots, leaving the movie as a fitting tribute to how powerful and horrible love could be, depending who it was fighting for.

She then began to ask herself - if that were her, could she do the same? Or if Leon were in that man's position, would he? Would they end up fighting for each other still? And how long?

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ada turned to see Leon looking at her, concern in his warm blue eyes as the end credits and music played, and Ada instinctively knew that somehow, she'd been crying. She could still feel the warm tracks on her cheeks where the tears fell, even now, and she turned away from him for a moment.

"Yeah, it's just...the way that ended..."

"Right?"

Ada nodded lightly, finishing, "I just...it got a lot going on in my head."

"Oh?" Leon wondered.

She nodded lightly, before responding, "Even though he was brought back to seek vengeance...well, he took the time to help the other people in his life who still cared about him at some level. Even his vengeance was for love, right?"

"Yeah", Leon nodded, holding her just a bit closer.

"That's...interesting", she finally managed to respond. "I couldn't imagine doing something like that if I came back from the dead."

"Couldn't you though?"

At the tone in Leon's voice, Ada turned to look over at him, her own face breaking into a smile as his meaning finally clicked - before his eyes back in Raccoon City, she had died from wounds inflicted by a loosed bio-organic weapon when she had put herself in its way to save Leon. Then, inexplicably to him, Ada had come back to throw him a rocket launcher to destroy the monster once and for all.

"Point taken", she replied with a laugh. And she'd just turned back away from Leon when he replied, "I get the feeling I'd probably end up doing the same thing for you myself."

Ada glanced back at Leon. "Would you?"

"Yes", he answered almost before she'd finished speaking.

Her eyes locked back onto his, and that told him everything he needed to know - the uncertainty, the fright, the need to know why and how...and knowing all of it was there.

He'd been feeling the same way ever since they found each other again in that castle bedroom in Spain. The help she gave him still came with a price tag then, a price known only to her, and she'd left him in an explosive situation with the means to get out, but by the skin of his teeth.

Then there was that night in Paris - she'd gotten under his skin then, but in a way that had helped him heal some personal wounds in the long run, as well as come to better terms with himself. The fact that they'd made love all night long after the healing started - as if it were their last night on earth - didn't hurt either.

But it wasn't just the random meetings or the chance of amazing sex that drew Leon Scott Kennedy to Ada Wong. No, it was the desire in his heart for her - to care for her, have her back knowing she had his...so many unnamed, unpleasantly comforting feelings that he had toward her.

And now, here they were - together again, but worlds apart on intertwining yet separate ways.

Well, Leon thought, she wanted to turn down the world. That's exactly what he'd help her to do.

Nodding in understanding at what she told him without speaking, Leon gently scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head against him, both of them leaning on the couch as the chorus of the song "It Can't Rain All The Time" played on.

Yet they paid it no mind.

Gently, they nuzzled into each other, Ada taking in the scent of Leon's aftershave as she lightly nuzzled his collarbone, feeling his lips gently press into her ebony locks and his hand rubbing her arm as he held her.

Ada hated feeling so vulnerable like this, so weak; yet whenever she was around Leon, she knew that those shields around her would always come down at least a bit, though she'd never admit it to herself. She'd tried telling herself that it wasn't worth it even for one night to put Leon in this much danger if her employers ever found out - she cared too much for that.

Yet even when she was vulnerable, she never felt as though she needed to hide from Leon. There could be all the danger in the world, all the monsters the world tossed her way, but Ada Wong knew that Leon Kennedy would always be watching for her. She always thought it was sweet and cute how he'd go out of his way for her, no matter how complicated things were between them and how much she could lead him on and take care of herself. But at the end of the day, it didn't stop her from keeping him safe and feeling the same way about him.

Ada let one hand trail up Leon's abs, stopping over his chest to feel the gentle and slow beating of his heart, sparing a glance up at him. The look she received from him was open, caring and sweet.

She pulled him down to her, their lips meeting warmly as their arms wrapped around each other. They slowly descended to the couch, Leon rubbing up her back as Ada's hands entangled themselves in his blond locks.

Then the kiss slowly broke, their breath intermingling against each other's lips. Their eyes opened, the glints in them bouncing off each other, reflecting a growing desire.

"Ada..."

At this, a seductively charming smirk began to stretch across her face, masking the growing need that she was feeling for him. "That's my name...don't wear it out", she whispered, dragging her teeth across his earlobe.

Groaning lightly, and before he let her have a chance to object, Leon tightened the grip he had on Ada, picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom, even as she moved in his grasp to wrap her legs around his waist, kissing him hotly once again.

The red button-down shirt she'd been wearing and the long sleeved tactical grey shirt of his were tossed to the floor, not completing the journey with them.

* * *

At some point, they'd fallen asleep, Leon holding her gently in his arms, her hands wrapping his up. A bad habit of hers, Ada slowly woke up to this during the night. She may have left too, but she wasn't done with what she wanted to do.

It was hard to admit, but she didn't want to leave Leon again.

She looked out the window to behold fresh snowfall, lit up by a faraway streetlight mixing with the light of the moon, casting a light red glow through the falling pale flakes.

Ada gently crossed her arms about her, watching the drifting flakes fall to the ground and reflecting about these last prior events she'd taken part in. Since the death of her previous employer, Albert Wesker, she kept hearing news of a new kind of virus being developed by some group calling itself Neo-Umbrella. How appropriate.

To make matters worse, she'd recently stumbled upon sensitive information concerning a man by the name of Derek C. Simmons, the National Security Advisor - Leon's boss - who had been obsessed with Ada since God knew how long. It didn't help that she was already being chased down by Leon - which she rather preferred - but with this man, there was something evil that radiated off of him like sin. Where Leon wanted to help her and get answers from her as they watched each other's backs, Simmons seemed to want to merely possess Ada for all his own purposes. Like a sadistic bully with a favorite toy.

"No, thank you", Ada whispered, a shudder passing through her body as she watched the falling snow grow in intensity.

Then, as this went through her mind, Ada felt a strong pair of arms gently wrap around her shoulders, a blanket flowing loosely around them and over her as Leon embraced her from behind.

"You alright?" Leon asked.

She leaned against him with a soft sigh. "I've been better", she replied.

She felt his soft lips warmly graze her cheek, and she couldn't help but let out a soft hum of a chuckle. "How'd you get to be so sweet?"

"Years of practice", he answered with a light laugh of his own again. "What's up?"

In that moment, she wanted to tell him everything that's going through his head. But Ada told Leon what she wanted him to do with her that night, and she didn't want to take away from that.

"Don't want to talk about it?" he asked. At his words, she gently leaned her head to the side, a soft smile gracing her lips before she turned to face him, still wrapped in his blanketing embrace.

"Not right now, handsome...it's a lot to take in for one night", she replied softly, her fingers gently playing with the stray blond locks on the back of his head. "Besides, now's not the time to worry about things like that."

This was met with a soft chuckle from Leon, before he cracked, "You know, last I checked, CIA didn't stand for Central Intuitive Agency."

"Leon..." Ada sighed with a soft chuckle of her own, turning around to face him and noticing a few spikes of his hair sticking up. "You know, all work and no play..."

"Fair enough", Leon acquiesced, softly rubbing Ada's bare back underneath the blanket. "I know which one I'd rather be doing anyway."

"Oh, really?" she teased, her fingertips leaving a tingle at the back of his neck where her touch teased him. "You sure about that?"

"Very", Leon whispered, his lips inching towards Ada's again.

There was just enough space left for Ada to whisper, "Then prove it", before her lips pressed hotly back against his, her arms moving completely around his neck to pull him closer...

* * *

"Leon...?"

The distant sound of his name being called roused him from his sleep. Feeling a light ache through his body from last night, Leon slowly moved himself out from beneath his blankets, barely registering the fact Ada wasn't lying beside him as she was after they had finished each other last night.

From the sound of her voice, she had to be in the living room. But why...?

Gingerly sliding into a pair of sweatpants, Leon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and trod quietly onto the floor when he felt something smoothly soft and almost leafy beneath his toes. He looked down to realize that it was a rose petal, the first of a trail that led out the door and around the corner to the living room.

"I thought the guy was supposed to do this..." Leon muttered lightheartedly to himself, but he followed it anyway. Still too tired to keep his gaze up, he followed the rose petals into the living room, going just behind the couch before his gaze fell on a pair of soft, delicate-looking feet, a strip of dark violet around one of the ankles. And when Leon finally lifted his gaze to see exactly who those feet belonged to, what he saw was so alluringly sexy and seductive, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming it at first.

Just beside the Christmas tree lay Ada, a playful and seductive grin on her face, her lovely, toned form covered only by a wide strip of purple ribbon that wound around and down one of her arms, over the peaks of her breasts and flat stomach, and moving around her waist and opposite leg before winding back the way it came to end back at her waist, the ribbon tied in a bow there.

"So? What do you think?"

All Leon could do, in his tired stupor that rapidly faded at the seductive sight of her, was do his best to keep his jaw from dropping. He finally drew himself together and managed to say, "Well...one hell of a Christmas gift, that's for sure. For me?"

"Of course...but it would depend if you've been a good boy this year or not", Ada teased. "Have you been a good boy, Leon?"

That was one thing he knew she'd be good at - pushing his buttons and making him think decisions like that were his to make. But Leon knew better whenever Ada was around - for the time being, her mercy reigned.

So he decided to leave it to her, smiling in a cheeky fashion as he sat down beside her against the couch back. "I don't know, Ada. What do you think?"

Slowly, Ada swiveled around to lay on her stomach, looking coquettishly up at Leon as he noticed the ribbon spiraling down around her back. "You don't know if you have been good?"

"No, I do. I'm just checking to see if you know", Leon replied with a light chuckle.

Ada's next move was to lean against him, lazily letting her fingertips drag up his bare chest, her fingernails gently raking against the lines of his muscles. "Well...If last night is any indication, you've certainly learned to be more relaxed and not overwork yourself."

"Have I?"

"Well, even just from this, you're not as tight everywhere like you were before", she stated matter-of-factly. "You're a lot more composed and calm, not so stressed."

"What can I say?" Leon asked modestly, looking over at Ada. "I had a lot of help."

"Charmer", Ada poked, winking up at him. "I think you've certainly been good enough, you don't need to suck up to me. You've got something better to do anyway."

Slowly, Ada took one of Leon's hand, her nails brushing up his knuckles, and led it to the ankle where the ribbon was tied in a bow. His eyes met hers, and Leon noticed a small nod of approval from Ada, a light smile on her face as she whispered, "Isn't it about time you unwrapped your present, handsome?"

"Oh, I think so", Leon whispered back, his lips about to meet hers when he ever so slightly pulled back. "Merry Christmas, Ada."

She reached up to pull him back in, murmuring, "Merry Christmas, Leon", before her lips finally met his, the two pulling each other close and not wanting to let go.


End file.
